


Heartbeat

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artificial Intelligence, Depression, Drugs, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technology
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Estás en un latido.A la muerte de su mentor, Peter tiene que aprender a vivir con su ausencia, aunque quizá ese único paso, sea un poco más complicado de lo que jamás pensó. Por ello, deberá valerse de los pocos recursos que tiene, terapias, drogas, amigos e, inteligencia artificial.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark





	Heartbeat

* * *

Había cosas de la idolatría que, no podía negar que se sentían bien.

Besé unos labios que no son los tuyos, porque la careta de la armadura se ha vuelto demasiado fría conforme el tiempo hace mella en un corazón que yo creía fuerte y vivaz, uno que a sus 25 años debería estar lleno de vida y de posibilidades, y que sin embargo, te llevaste conforme el fuego penetraba en tus huesos y los hacían una tiza a la que yo pude haber idolatrado toda mi existencia, pero solo me quedó un pedazo de casa, no podía definirla como tal, todo sin ti, todo, es un cascaron frágil, la capa que recubre mi sangre, la sabana que era nuestra y ahora es mía, pero no me ampara como lo hacía y no es suave como recuerdo.

Justo igual a ti. Hay días en los que me despierto y eres un hijo de puta, otras noches, no obstante, eres mi razón de no perder lo estribos, de no desistir en estos muros congelados, porque se que a ti, donde sea que estés o si es que me ves, no te gustaría.

Besé unos labios que no eran los tuyos, no porque disfrutara el sabor a nicotina, sino porque he empezado a gemir mas fuerte, mas duro, yo jadeo y lloriqueo, yo he gritado tu nombre mientras aquel se conforma y después se encoleriza, porque en el fondo de mi mente, todavía existe un filamento de cielo, una realidad en la que puedes escucharme, en la que entrarías por la puerta para romperle la cara a ese bastardo que me toma con un consentimiento legitimo, porque ¿Sabes? También he probado una piel que no es la tuya.

Me he hecho un lio de anatomías indistintas, con una piel que tampoco es la tuya, no porque sus brazos sean semejantes, ni porque su ímpetu descomedido me haga la carne de napalm, sino porque Harley está muy ocupado con Rhodey, y May perdió el tiempo de echar su ala maternal encima desde que Happy llenó el hueco en mi sala de comedor.

También, porque mis arterias se fragmentan conforme los días siguen sucediendo, y creo que llevo una bola de hielo en el estomago, que duele, irrita y congela, y tu, maldito bastardo no estas aquí, desististe de esa promesa risible e intolerante a un buen juicio, la que en las mañanas declamabas para hacer que mi día a día fuese menos espeso y un poco mas fresco, pero no, mentiste, y yo después de eso, quería flagelar con todas mis ansias a quien considerara tu egoísmo hacia mi, un acto de amor, porque quien ama no abandona y tu, abdicaste a quienes solo me miran y no comprenden, los primeros preceptos de aquello que sentíamos por una humanidad que mata y humilla y desea que hoy reviva.

Desearía verte respirando, aquí, ahora, para poder dejar de pensar en ti y en el tiempo malgastado, para poder cesar de ejecutar lo que ese amor tosigo influenciaba, y de preocuparme todos los días por si aquella sería la última mañana que podría soportar tu recuerdo, al menos mi desahogo acabaría con todo ello y todas las consecuencias que venían infravaloradas de amarte como yo lo hacía.

Incluso anhelaría fervientemente darte un final con manos propias, y así sin demasiado embrollo hacerte comprender el caos que tu mera existencia había llegado a hacer brotar e importunarme, lo insoportable que era llevar el peso de tu misericordia y no poder alejarme por todo lo que solo tu hacías florecer dentro de esta caja blanca que sostiene mi corazón.

Hay un agujero entre mi pecho recubierto de una sustancia negra y putrefacta, del mismo material de que estaba hecha tu alma, sin embargo, entre esas manos contaminadas, mantienes mi corazón enjaulado, latiendo, como los pulmones rehenes del oxigeno.

Tu presencia me sofoca, con tu recuerdo que me infecta, he intentado recobrar el aliento con la respiración accidentada, pero tu me alimentas con ese aliento maldito, apuntándolo a mis huesos para magullar mi corazón. Tu sangre recorre mis venas y es gélida, me pone frígido y enfermo, pero solo con ella me mantienes vivo, me electrocutas y friccionas haciéndome el monstruo dispuesto a complacerte como en aquellos días de no retorno.

Tu dominio me supedita a cada choque de pieles, las que no son tuyas, pero por donde rectifico la irreversible verdad de que tu y solo tu, sabes como amarme, me conoces, obtienes lo que deseas y obras lo que te apetece, sabiendo que yo no tengo reparos en dártelo. Nunca lo hice, así que hoy, vicioso de tus memorias ¿Por que cambiaría?

Eres la angustia en medio de la virtud que me proporcionas al quemarme, mientras respiro de ti, vendiéndote mi alma por este amor tirano, porque tu infierno es mi paraíso y si solo en ti lo consigo ¿Por que debería querer olvidarte?

Besé unos labios que no son los tuyos, porque la piel del holograma es muy frágil como para abrazar y la voz de E.D.I.T.H demasiado femenina, materna y delgada.

Busqué por muchos lunares y la marca de nacimiento al inicio de algunos omóplatos, pero ninguna carne sabe como debería saber.

La escuela se hecha sobre mi, apuntalando la necesidad de nuevas ideas y una energía revitalizadora, realmente quisiera traer algo nuevo, pero escribir sobre ti se ha tornado algo inhumano y arisco, porque ahora que perfeccioné la palabra amor, ahora que lo entendí en párrafos insensatos y despiadados, soy incapaz de plasmar tu nombre mas que para recordarme que lo que ridículamente le hice saber al mundo que comentabas en la oscuridad de una soledad con sapidez lúgubre, es una metáfora de lo que no puedo tener.

Quiero no arrepentirme, pero entender tu existencia abstracta e incorpórea, hiere mas que aquellos días en los que me abatía a causa de un querer nunca hecho para corresponder. Sin embargo, tenerte, amarte y desearte era un suplicio inevitable y congénito, que amoldado con el paso de años, resonaba en mi columna y en los inviernos agitados y ensordecedores, reposaba para quedarse, expandiéndose como una masa para reconocerme mas solo de lo que nací y mas triste de lo que fui obligado a ser, porque extrañaba a un ente conocido y ahora inmaterial, porque yo lloraba con las novelas de Gabriel García Márquez, conteniendo un pesar que siendo yo no debía de sentir, pero allí estaba yo.

La primera vez que tuve un alma gemela, fue con MJ. Ella provenía de una vieja escuela que habían derrumbado. Tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, una sapidez adictiva como un limón con metanfetamina.

No éramos perfectos, porque de ser así ella tendría piedad y no me alzaría el dedo medio, pero bastaba para compartir los panqueques que hacía en la mañana, e ir como pareja a los únicos, inigualables y originales bailes en auditorio.

Michelle no tenía muchos amigos, hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía era para lanzar algún comentario sarcástico y venenoso. No tenía muchos amigos, pero no le importaba estar sola o lo que opinarán de ella, odiaba el ruido y la gente estúpida.

Probablemente por ello combinamos tan bien, o es lo que ella de su boca puede decir, era el más listo de la clase. El único que entendía sus comentarios y podía reírse de ellos. O es lo que ella ha podido decir.

Era silenciosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso la convertía en un fuerte apoyo emocional, que no gritaba, no enloquecía y no juzgaba. Era la persona más fuerte que conocía luego de May, era la más inteligente, la más sincera.

La primera vez que usamos "Alma gemela" para referirnos a lo que podíamos hacer y preceder, fue en su cumpleaños número 18, en ese tiempo Michelle salía con Brad y entre él y yo le organizamos una pequeña fiesta.

Nada especial, con detalles de Tennessee como Harley había sugerido, y con la pequeña tortuga de Michelle. Ah esa fiera verde. La había adoptado temporalmente, salvándola de que la echaran a la calle, pero rápidamente se hizo de un lugar en su casa, y MJ terminó por comprar comida para tortuga cada que lo necesitara.

Sabía lo que significa ese risueño animalito, que hacía cosquillas en el dedo cuando le mordía, cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras se encargaba de enjabonar su caja. Así pues, cuando mi obsequió llegó a sus manos, cuando sostuvo la chaqueta que tenía grabada en ella el nombre de su tortuga, ella miró, sonrió y dijo "Eres mi jodida alma gemela"

Nunca fui partidario de las almas gemelas, de que hay una ecuación predeterminada para encontrarte en tiempo y forma con quien sabe quien, y en quien sabe donde, porque yo amo después de conocer, porque sería una injusticia egoísta si los lazos existiesen, porque me reprimen el libre albedrío de ser domesticado y domesticar al tiempo que voy repasando una existencia que no es la mía. No creo en las almas gemelas, pero a ti, a ti te amé con los ojos cerrados, como se elige lo importante, a ti te quise como quien me descubrió, depuró y amó.

No creo en las almas gemelas, pero tal vez en este laberinto de moralidad escaza y conciencias hipócritas pudimos haber sido nuestro uno en un millón. Construyendo un puente de paginas para vivirlas todas, que no se sacuda ni se desarme.

Sin embargo, los días se reproducen de forma monocromática y sosa, la herida duele y se vuelve apabullante en los días que no puedo fingir que lo estoy superando, que estoy revistiendo esta aflicción de aceite y amores de verano.

Pudiste haberme besado fuertemente, pudiste haber escuchado que eras el mejor, pero los ósculos sabor a pintura amarilla fueron suplantados por un arrebato de momentos añejos y futuros, y ahora tengo esta tristeza de verano eviterna.

Estas buscando y persiguiendo mi espíritu, diciéndome en mensajes pasados y sueños tinturados con un vituperio hacia la dicha, que estás bien, reposando en estos ríos color naranja que me cazan al momento de dormir, cantando una canción que no podría cantar, pero que ahí contigo conozco y memorizo.

Amar eternamente es un complejo talento de que alaban a Romeo y Julieta, y si por años fue definido como un placer rimbombante y perpetuo, ¿Qué yerro hay en mi forma de querer? ¿Qué culpa debo resentir en las noches dedicadas a un porvenir frustrado?

Por tales bases, no hay mucho que pensar, cuando el dolor vocifera desde dentro por una huidiza dosis de lidocaína, mis manos son sumisas y escuchan aquella grabación hasta que tu voz me arrulla y ahora el sueño es sustituto del agua en la que me siento ahogado.

Tu voz se burla de ti, y quieres demostrar ser mas sabio y astuto, pensando que con mi nombre pronunciado no me haría trizas. Sin embargo, por primera vez te has equivocado, y ya no necesito un remedio para el dolor sino para los recuerdos, pero no encontré ninguno, y al poco tiempo de descansar, siento que si no despierto ahora podré morir, pero no me importa, solo me siento vacilante y me asusta tu ausencia del otro lado, más no es nada extremo, y aún así, mi cuerpo se aferra a la vida, y rápidamente me urge a abrir los ojos para percatarme de que sigo solo.

Anímate, me dicen ¿Pero no han dicho esta mierda ya lo suficiente?

Hoy fume de esa cosa que te deja inconsciente, pero mi lucidez se mantuvo estática, y no se si es porque fue muy poco o este cuerpo ya ha tenido suficiente, pero no murió como prometieron, simplemente me sentía mas liviano de lo que podía recordar y a ti te veía mas real de lo que pudiste ser, mis pulmones se encogieron, sentí algo de pánico, pero entonces mis días comenzaron a entremezclarse, y lo que suponía contento de beatitud pero ha transmutado a una mancha difusa y desgastada, recorre el primer latido de mi corazón para despertar y todo lo que estaba muerto no lo esta en realidad, solo en coma.

Sentí la velocidad de 100 km/hr en los pulpejos de mis dedos, y un latigazo de excitación enérgica, y esa piel carbonizada ya no era mía sino de un ente patético con el que convivía, la realidad o esta cosa a la que conocemos como verdad se acelera, entonces me despliego y escarbo en las partes tocadas y quietas del terreno inferior de esta mente atrofiada, y resulta que todo es mas interesante, mas dinámico y curioso.

Dejas de amargarme la vida, porque puedo hablar de ti, puedo decirles que eres un bastardo que no merece ni pena ni gloria, soy ahora un erudito de tu saber y el mío. Y me siento poderoso, inmenso y gigante.

Me obsesiono con esta nueva ventana de posibilidad y mundos alternos en lo que no soy una pequeña escoria que llora y no pone los pies adelante. Esa primera vuelta es mi único pensamiento y filosofía de vida, queriendo como un desquiciado volver a ese corrientazo de satisfacción amena, no importa la cantidad ni dónde ni los porqués, es necesario, imperioso, así que me tomo a ello con uñas y dientes, con unas garras filosas que no sabía que tenía, porque se siente increíble no sentirse jodido.

Me aferro con fuerzas desconocidas, no quiero que termine, pero de pronto una sensación de vacío me invade, y el pánico me asalta, la ansiedad bombea, pide más y más al tiempo que decaigo más y más. La sensación se derrama, escurre y anida en mi piel sensible que ahora escoce, todo se extravía, siendo náufrago en una identidad que identifico como propia pero no reconozco.

Hasta que finalmente todo colapsa, mi cerebro se forra de gris, no siento las piernas, y todo es más oscuro y apagado, mis sentidos se paralizan, el sueño me invade, mi corazón palpita.

Y finalmente ahí estás tú de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic, no pienso disculparme.
> 
> De antemano aviso que habrá mucho angts en esta historia, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de temáticas, te invito a pasarte por mis otras obras soft.
> 
> Creo que está será una historia REALMENTE pequeña, así que no creo que tenga muchos capitulos.
> 
> Pero en fin, espero le den una oportunidad y nos leemos pronto 😘


End file.
